


Food for Thought

by pollitt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Mrs. Hudson is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> For Maverick, who asked for John fascinated by Sherlock eating. This bit of fun resulted. Thank you to data and Mav (the title queen) for the beta.

It wasn’t until they’d been seated at a table by the small, sweet, and very ancient hostess that John realized what was different. 

“It’s been a long time since we’ve not been perched up at the window, or without the proper angle to a mirror. Are you sure you don’t want to switch seats?” John asked, unfolding his napkin. There was a convex mirror within his line of sight that offered a decent view of the rest of the fellow diners. 

“Quite alright,” Sherlock answered, looking at the menu.

John looked at him, not hiding the surprise and the tinge of confusion that he felt. “Okay--” he said slowly before continuing. “And who are we following tonight? I didn’t see a case on the website.”

“We don’t have one, or, rather, not yet. Mrs. Hudson was going on about how this is supposed to be on the edge of fame, I thought we might see if it’s all everyone has said.”

Before John could respond, a waiter had arrived to take their order.

ooooo

The less-than-strategically located table, no case to bring them to the restaurant, no eyebrow raised nor assumption or insinuation that he and Sherlock were on a date... John’s world felt as though it had been tilted on its axis.

And to make matters more interesting, John couldn’t tear his eyes from Sherlock’s fingers and mouth. He hadn’t intended to do so, nor had John ever taken real notice of his friend’s eating habits--even after hundreds of meals--but watching Sherlock tear at the ingera and pick up pieces of curried lamb or lentils and bring it to his mouth had been almost all John could focus on.

“Either you’ve lost your appetite or there is something going on out of my range of sight and I’d appreciate if you’d enlighten me.” Sherlock licked at a grease spot on his lip and the action made John swallow involuntarily. This whole evening had been -- John was still feeling a bit tilted, and any other time at any other restaurant they’d be asked if this was a date, which John would deny. But at this moment, he was starting to wish that maybe it was.

“What? No, sorry. Sorry.” John blinked and tore off a section of bread, picking at the lamb and lentils in the same sequence that Sherlock had just done, and John didn’t miss the twitch of a smile that flitted at one side of Sherlock’s mouth. “Mrs. Hudson was very right about this place.”

“It may not be all the time, but she can be remarkable accurate in her assessments on occasion.”  
Sherlock reached for another bite of food, smiling again as he looked at the plate. 

As Sherlock’s tongue swiped at a bit of sauce left on his thumb, John felt Sherlock’s knee brush against his own. 

“Yes, she can be,” John answered, sliding his foot over until it was pressed against Sherlock’s.

John looked at Sherlock and smiled.


End file.
